


Prettier Like This

by sweetcherrypop



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Don't Examine This Too Closely, M/M, gets kind of dubcon-y but ultimately it's all good, i'm bringing slizzy back, it's sexy!, or at all for that matter, slash is mean, them other ships don't know how to act
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 16:03:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20410489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcherrypop/pseuds/sweetcherrypop
Summary: “I’m gonna show you exactly why you shouldn’t fuck with me,” Slash snarled, right up close to him, encroaching, his cold and silent facade vanishing into thin air. Izzy shrugged off his nervousness and petulantly tilted his head sideways as tiny drops of spit showered his face. “Because I’m starting to think you didn’t fucking learn last time, huh?”





	Prettier Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts:  
\- Forgive me Izzal, for I have strayed...  
\- I'm still getting comfortable writing smut so if any of this is egregiously weird just blame it on that  
\- I think it's pretty good though  
\- Bon appetit, fuckers!

The hallway was unnervingly dark, nearly pitch black even though it was quite early in the evening, and seemed to be entirely too long for what it was. It gave Izzy too much time to reflect on his impending doom. Slash was hauling him roughly by the arm, so quickly and so aggressively it was more like he was being dragged, back to their hotel room. Izzy chewed the inside of his lip, trying to keep his abject terror in check, and trained his eyes on the vaguely tacky swirl pattern of the carpet that was barely visible beneath their feet. From somewhere up ahead, an exit sign flickered dimly, its feeble red glow only adding to the forbidding ominousness of the place.

Slash all but threw Izzy into the door frame as they abruptly came to a stop at their door and he fumbled for the key card, cursing under his breath when he jammed into the slot over and over and it failed to respond, then wrenching the handle when the quiet, sinister _click_ finally sounded and they tumbled into the room together. It, too, was shrouded in gloom, illuminated only by the huge, polished picture window that allowed in the faraway glimmering lights of the metropolis beyond. 

Slash grunted in annoyance and fumbled around for the power switch on one of the sophisticated desk lamps. Izzy, seeing the temporary reprieve, took a moment to regulate his breathing and gather his thoughts, a process which was interrupted almost as soon as it started by an angry hand on his chest shoving him to the wall to immobilize him. He snapped to attention instantaneously.

“I’m gonna show you exactly why you shouldn’t fuck with me,” Slash snarled, right up close to him, encroaching, his cold and silent facade vanishing into thin air. Izzy shrugged off his nervousness and petulantly tilted his head sideways as tiny drops of spit showered his face. “Because I’m starting to think you didn’t fucking learn last time, huh?”

Izzy looked at him and arranged his face into a challenging sneer, prepared to deliver some irritated remark about Slash’s temper, but before he could get out a single word of his reply Slash coiled back, lightning fast, and sank his fist into his nose. 

Izzy froze in surprise, grimacing in the millisecond of suspense before the pain hit, then inhaled sharply and brought his hand upwards to gingerly brush at his nose, cautious as could be, suddenly reeling from the sharp sting. 

He paused and unwillingly let out a low, startled gasp when the blood began to pour forth, trickling slow and warm down his lip and coating his trembling fingers.

“Yeah.” Slash’s voice was just a whisper now. He cupped Izzy’s face, gently licking up the blood that was now dripping onto his lips and chin, listening to his hushed whimpering. Slash smiled, running his fingertips over Izzy’s cheekbones and pressing his lips to the hollows under his eyes before kissing him tenderly, fighting the urge to moan lustfully at the taste of the brunette’s fresh blood. To his surprise, Izzy responded, opening his mouth when Slash slid his tongue against his lips, becoming completely pliant in his hold.

When he pulled away, Izzy was dazed, blushing faintly and trying to get closer for more, all of his false bravado and defiance seemingly drained away. Slash found it laughable how easily he was lulled into a false sense of security.

This time, he held Izzy’s half-lidded gaze for a moment before landing the next forceful punch right above his chin, knuckles digging into the soft flesh of Izzy’s face.

Izzy jolted and twisted and flattened himself against the wall, but he had nowhere to go, no option to flee. His eyes watered from the pain, but at the same time, he became aware of a pleasurable heat curling low in his belly. Mortified, he retreated into the wall again, praying Slash wouldn’t notice anything out of the ordinary.

He had no such luck. Slash advanced on him again and stopped short as he became aware of Izzy’s growing erection pressed against his thigh. A smile spread over his face, evil and sugary sweet. “You like this, huh?”

Izzy held his breath and shook his head, shifting apprehensively from foot to foot.

“You’re pathetic.”

And just like that, a sudden white hot pain exploded in his right eye. He cried out, a breathy, high, fearful sound that did nothing to disguise the searing wave of gratification that coursed through him. Slash withdrew his fist and turned it into an open palm, brushing and laying light kisses over the bright red bruises forming on Izzy’s eyelid and cheek. Izzy shut his eyes against the tears that were welling up and tried not to flinch.

Slash sucked and bit at Izzy’s lower lip, which was now wobbling violently. This time, letting out a small contented groan when it again started to bleed in earnest and he readily sucked some of it into his own mouth, greedy and drunk with the sheer power he held over his friend. Falling silent, he switched to a gentle demeanor, putting his hands around Izzy’s waist, eventually sinking them into the back pockets of his jeans and groping his ass, slipping his knee between Izzy’s legs to pry them apart, grinding against him ever so slowly.

Izzy wanted to fight Slash off at first, but just like before, he melted into his touch with little resistance at all even when Slash reached up for a fistful of his straight black hair, jerked him towards the bed, and carelessly threw him down on his back. He stared up at Slash and examined the scattered way the city lights reflected off the shiny, thick curls that shadowed his face and hung down far enough to rest on the tops of Izzy’s shoulders. 

He shivered instantly when Slash’s hands, cool from the air of the room, crept up his shirt to his sides, stopping to touch each of his ribs before aggressively scraping over Izzy’s chest with blunt fingernails.

“Get this shit off.” Slash motioned to Izzy’s shirt and rose, straddling him, so he could watch him clumsily unbutton his shirt and cast it away over the side of the bed.

He looked at Izzy breathing faintly underneath him, his trembling body, his bloodied face, like he was admiring his handiwork. 

“You look prettier like this.”

Slash wished the room weren’t so shadowed so he could have seen Izzy’s fierce, humiliated blush in all its glory. He actually choked out a sob, hunching his shoulders as much as he could and trying to curl up into a protective position. Slash didn’t let that happen, firmly pinning his wrists to the sheets above his head and dipping down to kiss his tears with a low moan. His dick hardened in his jeans and he lowered himself down to rub it slowly against Izzy.

He momentarily let up to trail a hand down to Izzy’s pants and squeeze him firmly, making sure his eyes had drifted shut in unguarded pleasure before suddenly slapping him hard across the face, snickering under his breath when Izzy jerked and squirmed in distress.

“Awww, scared?” Slash murmured, seeming alarmingly nonchalant given the situation as he put his hands on Izzy’s shoulders until he stilled, then gave him a malicious grin and flipped him over so he was facedown, yanking off his pants in the process so he could ball them up and kick them to the floor, then removing his own in a similar manner. Izzy didn’t say a single word. The tension in the room remained thick enough to cut with a knife.

Slinking back onto the bed, Slash didn’t try to be quiet about popping open the cap of the bottle of lotion he’d swiped from the bathroom counter just hours earlier. “You should be.”

He pulled Izzy’s narrow hips into the air, first running freshly slicked fingers over his asshole until he was gasping helplessly with every motion. That was when Slash went in for the kill, mercilessly sinking three fingers inside him and twisting, spreading them as wide as he could manage.

Izzy fucking _screamed._

“Stop, please stop,” he wailed pitifully, his voice strained and losing stability. 

Slash, in turn, backed off slow, composed and unfazed as could be. “Are you sure?” 

Then he was touching Izzy’s hair with uncharacteristically reserved motions, gently carding through it where previously he acted as if he'd been trying to pull it right out, brushing it sideways so he had space to dot kisses on the back of his neck. 

"N...no..." Izzy gasped out, trying and failing to make sense of what was happening. Slash gave a satisfied hum and slipped a hand around to his front to touch his sensitive nipples, rubbing and pinching them until they stiffened and Izzy was making even more broken, high-pitched noises that told Slash his attention had been sufficiently diverted.

Izzy rapidly returned to high alert, distrustful and slightly trembling as Slash repositioned himself behind him, nails sinking into his hips in a sure, unerring vise grip, and shoved into him just as brutally as before. The overwhelming panic that hadn't receded completely within his mind immediately resurfaced with force, sending a fresh wave of hot tears pouring down his face.

Burning shame welled in his chest when Slash reacted by moaning openly. "Yeah, that's right, babe. You gonna cry some more for me?" He slammed into Izzy that much harder now, just to watch in malicious, interested glee as he gasped and whined and bunched the sheets up in his fists.

Despite Izzy's visibly mounting distress, pleasured little noises were beginning to make their way past his lips and he started to rub himself against the sheets, desperate for relief. 

“Slash,” he mumbled deliriously. Slash rewarded him by slowing his thrusts and tenderly stroking up and down his spine a few times before scratching deep, burning red lines down his sides, resulting in a low groan from Izzy. Slash smirked smugly and sped up again and Izzy panted, struggling to stay upright under his forceful pounding, both of them now moaning without restraint. It took him effort to gather enough strength to say, voice weak and completely shot, "I... uh, I’m gonna…”

Slash got the message. He didn't hesitate a minute, hips crashing to Izzy's ass and sending him rocking forward each time until he reached down and closed one hand around Izzy’s neck, thumb bearing down on his nape, cutting off his air supply in a way that was as dizzyingly arousing as it was viscerally terrifying.  
Izzy lost it, coming all over himself and the bed. Slash looked on, almost mesmerized, before letting go of Izzy’s throat and swiping up the warm liquid with his fingers, then bringing them up to tap on his lips, spreading some of it on his face in the process. “Open up, babe.”

Izzy whined, disgusted and embarrassed, but Slash was insistent and forceful and soon Izzy’s tongue was curling hesitantly around his rough, calloused fingers, tasting licking them clean. Slash laid his other hand directly against Izzy’s pulse point, lightly smoothing over the skin there and feeling his throat bob as he swallowed his own cum. The sensation was so overwhelming that Slash couldn’t hold off any longer, biting his lip to muffle his loud yell, continuing to steadily thrust into Izzy and reducing him to a squirming, oversensitive mess. Once finished, he dropped Izzy, letting him crumple despondently onto a pillow. The red, raw marks that decorated his pale skin and the new bruises below his jawbone filled Slash with a sick sort of satisfaction. 

Izzy, who had barely summoned the energy to roll onto his side and haul the comforter over himself, stared blankly and motionlessly up at the ceiling, eyes glazed over. He was sniffling lightly again, but looked for all the world like he had no idea what was going on. Slash ducked down to kiss him one more time, sliding his tongue past swollen lips and tugging on a handful of glossy straight hair, withdrawing as soon as Izzy stirred.

“Later, babe.”

By the time the rustling of clothes and the dull mechanical sound of a lock being undone made Izzy peer towards the other end of the room, Slash was already gone.


End file.
